


Keep Me In Your Heart

by bfketh



Series: Heart-verse [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Eren felt himself flash hot, and he closed his eyes as a shiver ran through him at Levi's words. "Levi..." he breathed out, his voice rising into a needy whine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"You want to hear more of that, do you? About how wonderful you are?" Levi's voice had gone warm and soft, and he slowly ran his hand through Eren's hair. "Because you are, you know. You're so good for me. You want to be good for me, don't you, sweetheart?"</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Y-yes." Eren's breath hitched in his throat as Levi's words turned into a slow heat in his chest and in his belly. He pressed himself closer, hiding his face against Levi's neck. "I want to be good. So good for you, Levi."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me In Your Heart

"Do you have your toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Your pajamas?"

"Yes."

"Clean underwear?"

"Yes!"

"What about-"

"Papa!" Mikasa frowned up at Levi, her cheeks puffing out in annoyance.

Levi sighed and ran his hand back through his hair. "I just want to make sure you don't forget anything for the weekend."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist from behind and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Just then the doorbell rang, and he let go. "I'll get it; you can help 'Kasa with her bag."

Eren went downstairs and through the foyer. When he opened the front door, he was almost immediately enveloped in a hug from a short, black-haired woman. "Hi, Eren." She pulled back to look up at him through narrow grey eyes, nearly identical to Levi's own. "How are you boys settling into the new house?"

Eren stepped to the side to let her in. "We're almost completely unpacked. We decided to leave the winter clothes still boxed up for now, and there's a few odds-and-ends we haven't gone through yet. How have you been, Kuchel?"

"I've been good. I'd be better if you called me 'Mom,' though." She tapped the engagement band on Eren's finger and smiled. "I think you're entitled to, now."

Eren laughed. "Old habits. You're lucky I'm not still calling you Ms. Ackerman."

"Grandma!"

A tiny whirlwind tore down the stairs and latched onto Kuchel's waist. She reached down to brush Mikasa's hair back. "Good morning, sweetie. I swear, you're taller every time I see you. You're going to be bigger than your Papa at this rate."

Eren chimed in, "Like that's hard."

"I heard that." Levi handed Mikasa's backpack to Kuchel. "Here's her things. If she's forgotten anything, just call me and I'll bring it over."

"Oh, hush. I'm sure we can manage without bothering you. You two never get the house to yourselves. and I'd hate to...interrupt anything."

"Mom."

"You boys need your quality time together, after all."

"Mom."

"Wouldn't want to call at an awkward moment."

" _Mom_." Levi's cheeks were bright pink by now, and Kuchel laughed and reached over to pinch one.

"We'll be _fine_ , Levi. Believe it or not, I did manage to raise a child all on my own."

Eren and Levi saw them both off, and then they moved into the living room. Levi sat down on the couch, and Eren eyed him for a moment before sprawling half across the couch and half against Levi.

"Oof." Levi grunted in protest, but his hand automatically came up to play with Eren's hair.

Eren hummed in contentment and circled Levi's chest with his arms. He tilted his head up to look up at him. "You know, we have the entire house to ourselves. Don't have to wait until a certain someone is asleep. Don't have to lock ourselves in the bedroom..."

Levi blinked at him, the corner of his lip just barely twitching up. "Eren. Is this your way of telling me you want a nooner on the couch?"

"Hm, maybe..." Eren sat up a little, and Levi repositioned himself so that his back was against the armrest. Eren slotted himself between Levi's legs, their arms naturally going around each other as he leaned down to meet Levi's lips in a slow, unhurried kiss. Eren hummed against Levi's mouth before lightly sucking on Levi's lower lip. He smiled a little to himself as a quiet moan rumbled in Levi's throat.

When the kiss ended, Levi reached up to cup Eren's jaw and ran his thumb across his lip. "God, Eren, you're so beautiful like this, with your eyes blown wide and your lips swollen and red, like your mouth is begging for my cock. Seriously, I could come just from looking at you."

Eren felt himself flash hot, and he closed his eyes as a shiver ran through him at Levi's words. "Levi..." he breathed out, his voice rising into a needy whine.

"You want to hear more of that, do you? About how wonderful you are?" Levi's voice had gone warm and soft, and he slowly ran his hand through Eren's hair. "Because you are, you know. You're so good for me. You want to be good for me, don't you, sweetheart?"

"Y-yes." Eren's breath hitched in his throat as Levi's words turned into a slow heat in his chest and in his belly. He pressed himself closer, hiding his face against Levi's neck. "I want to be good. So good for you, Levi."

"Oh, you are." Levi purred into his ear. "Really, I couldn't ask for anyone better. You're kind; you're passionate. You're perfect for me, just as you are. I adore you, I really do."

"H-hah...Levi..." Levi's voice ran through him like fire, building and building until Eren couldn't take it anymore and his hips started to grind out a steady rhythm against Levi's. He didn't want to take the time to do anything more complicated, because he was afraid if he did, those beautiful, sweet words might stop.

"Fuck, E-Eren..." Levi's hips moved to meet his, and he mouthed along the skin under Eren's jaw. "You're so gorgeous like this, coming apart for me, all for me. I love you so much, Eren. You're such a good boy. My darling boy."

"Nn-n... hah..." Eren's body jerked. He felt so good, and he mindlessly increased his pace. He could feel Levi's erection, hard and straining where it was trapped behind his pants, and Eren rutted up against it. He was so close. Just a little more... He just needed a little more friction, a few more of those honeyed words whispered in his ear.

"Ah, shit...shit." Levi gripped the back of Eren's hair. "So good, so perfect, sweetheart. That's it. You can come whenever you want. I love it when you come. Your voice is so pretty. You'll let me hear it, won't you, sweetheart? Please, come for me."

As if in answer to Levi's plea, Eren froze, then shuddered. A cry ripped from his throat, and the heat that had been gathering suddenly released, shooting pleasure through him. While he rode out his orgasm, Levi grabbed his ass and pull him down hard, grinding up into him. Just as the sensation was becoming too much, Levi shook under him, a small gasp escaping past his lips. Then they both stilled, quiet except for their panting breaths.

Eren was the first to move, shakily pushing himself up into a sitting position. He grimaced at the rapidly cooling, sticky mess in his pants and pushed his sweat-soaked hair off his forehead. "Jesus."

"Mm, what you said." Levi levered himself up, and then kept moving until he was leaning against Eren's shoulder. He frowned down at his lap. "I'm going to go take a shower." He stood up and stretched, and Eren admired the way Levi's spine curled and the flex of his muscles across his back. Levi looked over his shoulder at Eren and arched an eyebrow. "You coming?"

A slow smile stretched across Eren's face. "Already did. But I'll join you in the shower."

Levi rolled his eyes, but he didn't bother to hide the smile he wore in return as Eren took his hand and let himself be tugged upstairs.


End file.
